


Dominacja nad światem

by Vjeverica



Series: Tydzień Pandemiczny [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Pandemic Week, Pandemics, Triple Drabble, Twitter, Tydzień Pandemiczny, pandemi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vjeverica/pseuds/Vjeverica
Summary: Czy szczepionki mają czipy?Tydzień Pandemiczny 2021
Series: Tydzień Pandemiczny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Dominacja nad światem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Kolejny mały tekst na Tydzień Pandemiczny.  
> Forma jaka jest, taka jest. A nie byłoby tego tygodnia bez wspomnienia o czipach w szczepionkach.

Nagłe wejścia do warsztatu Tony’ego były normą w wykonaniu Pepper. Stark nawet nie oderwał się od projektu, wiedział, że kobieta sama zacznie temat przez który przyszła.  
\- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to jest? – Blondynka pokazała mu telefon, przez co Tony musiał spojrzeć w jej stronę.  
\- O ile mnie wzrok nie myli to Twitter. Jestem pewny, że często z niego korzystasz – odpowiedział od niechcenia.  
\- Chodzi mi o hasztag znajdujący się na pierwszym miejscu – zwróciła mu uwagę zniecierpliwiona.  
Tony skupił się w końcu na pokazywanym mu ekranie i niespodziewanie roześmiał się.  
\- Friday, proszę wyświetl najpopularniejsze hasztagi z Twittera. Zapisz też tę datę, w końcu trzeba to upamiętnić – powiedział, gdy tylko lekko się opanował.  
\- Tony, to nie jest śmieszne! Możesz mi powiedzieć co dzieje się tym razem? Dzwonili już do mnie pytając czy plotki są prawdziwe – upomniała go Pepper.  
\- Plotki mają w sobie tyle prawdy co zawsze, czyli prawie wcale. Nie, nie zamierzam montować moich czipów w szczepionkach. Nie, nie zamierzam kontrolować ludzi by robili wszystko czego sobie zażyczę, choć przyznam, że to kuszące. Jedyną prawdą jest to, że po części finansuję i pomagam w wynalezieniu formuły. Mam najlepsze laboratoria na świecie i choć to nie moja działka pomagam jak mogę – wyznał Stark, nadal z uśmiechem wpatrując się w powiększony ekran.  
\- Tego się spodziewałam. Ale ten hasztag? Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że ludziom trudno przetłumaczyć, gdy na coś się uprą.  
\- Dlatego zostawmy ich w spokoju. Jeśli wierzą, że chcę zapanować nad światem, to okej. Nie były to pierwszy raz. Tym razem mam przynajmniej świetny hasztag by to potwierdzić – powiedział do niej z uśmiechem.  
Pepper spojrzałą na niego z niedowierzaniem, jednak zacisnęła zęby przed powiedzeniem czegoś więcej. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na ekran i pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Mogła się spodziewać takiej reakcji Tony’ego, w końcu jak często można zobaczyć na pierwszym miejscu #StarkWorldDomination.


End file.
